<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before You Know It by PentacleArtist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308480">Before You Know It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentacleArtist/pseuds/PentacleArtist'>PentacleArtist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beginning to End [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Middle School, Back to School, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Party, Chaos, Fluff and Humor, Fourth of July, Friendship, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Middle School, School, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentacleArtist/pseuds/PentacleArtist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beginning to End [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That's One Way to Make Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Fights sometimes happen at school. Everyone knows that. And sometimes those fights are just throwing stuff across the room 30 seconds after the teacher left. </p><p>    And sometimes a kid throws a coffee can of paint brushes at your head. When that happens you should probably deflect or dodge it. Six chose to deflect, which led to a kid getting sent to the nurse and waiting to talk to the principal.</p><p>    It was a complete accident! She didn’t even notice he was there! Regardless, it was Six’s fault and she knew it. She rarely hit people and even then those jerks deserved it and this kid did nothing wrong.</p><p>    Ugh, he probably hates her and will exaggerate to get her in trouble.</p><p>    Was time always this slow?</p><p> </p><p>    <em> Is there still pudding in the fridge? </em> Mono wondered, checking the time. <em> It’d be a perfect Friday snack. </em></p><p>    He and Six would probably get called in soon, they’d been waiting for a few minutes. He didn’t think he ticked off the scary girl but maybe he just wasn’t paying attention. He could already guess what was going to happen since it’s happened so many times before: they’d each share their side of the story, Six would fake apologize, he’d accept and they’d be dismissed for the weekend.</p><p>    “Six Vulpes and Mono Tierno, the principal will see you now.”</p><p> </p><p>    Six hadn’t actually been in the principal’s office for about a year. Nothing had changed. There were still diplomas on the wall behind her, school spirit junk by the window, same stacks of papers that would be a huge pain to clean up. Her computer was still old and probably slower than a snail and the room smelled like ink and- okay she got an air freshener, that’s new. Six mainly hoped that those were new jolly ranchers.</p><p>    She felt her heart drop as Principal Lady asked them the dreaded question, “Do you mind telling me what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>    <em> There </em> it was.</p><p>    Principal Lady looked at him, he would make it short, as usual. </p><p>    “Someone threw some paint, it escalated to paintbrushes, I was trying to sneak into the kiln room for cover and I got hit in the head with a coffee can.”</p><p>    “And Miss Vulpes is the one who threw it?” the principal pressed</p><p>    “Most likely,” Mono shrugged, he was honestly ready to go home.</p><p> </p><p>    Six was surprised, he didn’t exaggerate, he didn’t even mention her!</p><p>    “Miss Vulpes, what’s your side of the story?”</p><p>    Oh right, her turn.</p><p>    “Well the fight started, like he said, then someone threw a can at me and I deflected it but I wasn’t paying attention. I didn’t mean to,” Six explained.</p><p>    Principal Lady let out a sigh, “So you didn’t intend to give Mono a head injury?”</p><p>    “No, I would never.”</p><p>    “Alright then, I believe you have something to say to Mono.”</p><p> </p><p>    Alright final check on the list, accepting the fake apology. They turned to face each other and- does she have purple eyes? That’s a thing? He’d have to look it up when he got home.</p><p>    She took a deep breath and looked him in the bangs.</p><p>    “Mono I’m really, truly sorry. I didn’t see you and I promise to be more careful next time a coffee can is thrown at my head to avoid casualties.”</p><p>    Mono was stunned; she was actually sorry! He had to try something but first he needed to accept the apology.</p><p>    “It’s fine, I’ll live,” Mono smiled a little bit, to let her know he wasn’t mad.</p><p>   </p><p>Principal Lady relaxed a bit, “Miss Vulpes, since you still harmed one of your peers, you’ll have a week’s detention, I think that’s fair.”</p><p>Six nodded, no need to risk a worse punishment. </p><p>“Alright then, both of you can go home.”</p><p>As the two exited into the hallway, Mono tapped her shoulder.</p><p>“<em> sigh </em>I already apologized-”</p><p>“N-no! It’s not that. I wanted to talk to you about something,” he quietly cut her off. “Let’s walk home together. Meet me in front of the school in a few minutes!” Mono dashed down the hallway, probably to his locker.</p><p>What did she get herself into?</p><p> </p><p>Mono’s mind was racing as he slipped the paper bag over his head. This just might work! Assuming she decided to walk with him. Come to think of it she didn’t actually answer… Well there’s only one way to find out!</p><p>After slipping on his heavy backpack, he walked with conviction out the front doors of the school and scanned the crowd of students. Not many girls had long, black ponytails and those who did were either with other girls and giggling (Six doesn’t seem like the type of person to giggle)or had normal colored eyes. He supposed he was pretty quick about getting out here, but he had time to wait. He could see a nice, shady bench and knew nobody had any reason to talk to him, the perfect waiting spot.</p><p> </p><p>Six was packing up her weekend homework while reviewing the last 5 minutes. The kid she sent to the nurse after knocking a paint can his way, wants to talk to her about something? What could he talk to her about from their limited interaction? A gang? Was he actually a part of a gang and wanted her to join? What type of gang involves middle schoolers? She isn’t opposed to the idea but it’s still odd.</p><p>Six buttoned up her raincoat, <em> Maybe he won’t be there, then it’s a nonissue. </em></p><p>She passed by a couple of kids in the hall on her way out front unsurprisingly, they immediately started whispering. Six didn’t like it but there’s not much she can do without reinforcing her reputation. She stepped into the sunlight and scanned the after school crowd, trying to find a boy with bangs covering half his face. Nope nobody, he must’ve gone home.</p><p>Is that kid wearing a paper bag?</p><p>“Six!”</p><p>Some nearby kids glanced in her direction. That can’t be Mono, can it? </p><p>The kid was heading in her direction.</p><p>“I was worried you went home,” he cheerfully stated, stopping a bit away from where she was standing.</p><p>It was Mono. What did she get herself into?</p><p>“Well I didn’t, let’s go.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They had been walking in silence for a few minutes, Mono wasn’t good at bringing up big stuff and he hadn’t expected everyone to be staring at them when they left. Was this going too far? He didn’t think so but he isn’t experienced when it comes to talking to people in general.</p><p>“You said you wanted to talk to me about something,” Six sounded annoyed.</p><p>“I do! I just-” he began.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I’m... a bit nervous,” Mono admitted.</p><p>“Don’t be, I’m not going to do anything.”</p><p>Mono nodded, “Alrighty then. I think we should be friends!”</p><p>Six halted almost instantly. Mono looked at her and she was visibly baffled.</p><p> </p><p>The gang made more sense.</p><p>Did she even hear him right?</p><p>“Are you okay?” Mono cautiously checked.</p><p>“Yeah just, let me get this straight. <em> I </em> accidentally hit you with a coffee can and sent you to the nurse, and <em> you </em> want to be friends?”</p><p>His initial response was a nod followed by, “Yes.”</p><p>This kid is crazy; how is this a foundation for friendship?</p><p> </p><p>Mono noted Six’s expression becoming more bewildered by the second, but she hasn’t given a definite answer yet so there’s still hope.</p><p>“Why?” she questioned.</p><p>“In the principal’s office, you were actually sorry. I could tell. Not many people would be so I think we should be friends,” Mono stated matter of factly. “We should keep walking,” he continued, starting to walk again. Six shook her head in disbelief and quietly followed.</p><p>He didn’t know if her parents were expecting her home by a certain time.</p><p> </p><p>Something about the explanation didn’t sit right with Six but it made some sense. She didn’t have many friends if you counted the kids of her mom’s friends but it takes all her willpower to <em> not </em> break their noses. He hadn’t annoyed her too much since they met roughly 30 minutes ago.</p><p>She took a deep breath. “Sure.”</p><p>It was his turn to stop. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes, really.”</p><p>“Great! What do we do now?” Mono asked as they continued walking. Six guessed he didn’t have much experience in this either.</p><p>She thought for a moment before having an answer, “We can exchange phone numbers?”</p><p>“Great idea! Let’s do it right now!” Mono held out his hand while fishing something, presumably his phone, out of his jacket pocket. </p><p>Six unlocked her phone and, a few taps later, pulled up the screen to add a contact before handing it over to her new friend. If he did anything funny, she could easily call this off. Mono was silent during the process and she had her phone back a couple minutes later.</p><p>“You can text me later,” Mono explained, “This is kind of exciting!”</p><p>“I guess so,” Six responded when they came to a corner, “This is my street, see you later.”</p><p>“Bye, have a nice weekend!” Mono called as she walked away.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quality Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Six goes over to Mono's house and they have a chill time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      Six pumped her legs as she pedaled towards Mono's house; the two had been friends for a couple weeks now and he had been excited when she agreed to come over. Six wasn't sure what they would </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> there but anything beats sitting through her Mom's book club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She took the turn full speed and was on Mono's street. He said his house had a blue pinwheel on the mailbox; Six spotted the mailbox pinwheel only a few houses away and picked up speed. She rolled her bike into the driveway and dismounted before knocking on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The door swung open and there was Mono wearing jeans, a brown sweater and the bag which she was almost used to, especially since they mostly saw each other at school where he isn't allowed to wear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Six! Come in, come in!" he cheerfully exclaimed, "You can put your stuff there and I have chocolate pudding if you're hungry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Pudding sounds good," Six responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Great! My room is upstairs, you can't miss it! I'll be there in a minute with the pudding."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      He was right, there was no way to miss his room. The door was painted brown with a sign with his name on it alongside a bunch of drawings of action figures with notes and some simple origami stuck on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Six had to be honest, Mono's room was the coolest. Especially compared to her room which was a pastel princess-y nightmare. Mono had a globe, Lego sets, puzzles, piles of notebooks and pens and little sculpture art things he probably made. There was one that resembled a peacock that grabbed her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Mono quietly walked in and announced, "I got the pudding!" causing Six to jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Ah, jeez. Don't sneak up on someone like that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "What're you looking at?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       That's another thing Six was getting used to. Mono sometimes didn't acknowledge what was said, it was only annoying sometimes. This wasn't one of those times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "I'm looking at this peacock. It's a peacock, right?" Six answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Yep! I made it in June; I really like how she turned out," he explained. "I call her Juno since peacocks are one of her symbols."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Oh, that's cool. You made this?" Six wasn't sure how to respond to that fun fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Yep! Here's your pudding!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      It turned out Mono had a decent amount of board games in his closet. He not only enjoyed Operation but was also kind of a master at it. Six kept winning at Candyland and they don't talk about Jenga. They ended up getting bored with it with a couple hours left before Six would have to go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "What should we do?" Mono asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "I'm not sure. It's my first time over here," Six responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Wait, do you like movies?" Mono had an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Really depends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Horror?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Sure, why not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Mono ran out of the room and Six followed, she knew that he knew what he was doing and it was related to horror movies. In the seconds before she reached the living room, Mono was already cueing up a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "What did you pick?" She wasn't well versed in horror movies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it's great. The monsters look so real, the characters are interesting and I've read all three books 5 times!" Mono gushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Weren't those books banned from the elementary school for 'scaring kids too much'?" Six inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "I had nightmares for weeks but it was worth it!" Mono answered, "Now let's watch!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The movie was interesting, Six wasn't that scared except for the spider scene; that was gross. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "It would be fun to curse people to go through horror stories," Mono whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Agreed, it’d be a great way to deal with enemies," Six nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "How many enemies do you have?" Mono wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "A few, but not many," Six calmly responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Mono nodded, "Guess it comes with the reputation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Six only responded with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "How did you make the peacock?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "I twisted some wire and glued on popsicle sticks and then colored with some paint."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Cool."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      During the part with the red room Mono got extremely scared and gripped Six's arm so hard he almost cut off circulation. Normally he would've been bonked on the head but considering the context, she'd let it slide. The movie was actually kinda scary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Six had to leave soon after the movie ended since it was almost 2 hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Thanks for coming over! It was a lot of fun!" Mono gave her a goodbye hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Six decided to hug back, "I had fun too; I'll see you Monday."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. RK Makes an Entrance!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new student completes the trio!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been looking forward to this chapter because I love the title.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      RK had been having a good first day at school. Nobody seemed to hate him and some people were pretty nice. He was looking forward to lunch though. He pulled out his phone and opened up messaging.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>      Are you ready for your surprise?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      RK looked into the cafeteria and noticed two kids sitting in the back. A girl with a long black ponytail and a boy with brown bangs covering his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He got a response quickly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Tell me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      RK put his phone back in his pocket and entered the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Mono stared at his phone screen impatiently. What was RK's surprise? He knows RK read his text, what gives?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "What's wrong?" Six asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "He's not responding!" Mono was getting frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Who's not responding?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Probably me," RK took a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Who're you?" Six glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Mono however was bouncing in his seat. "RK!!!!! YOU'RE HERE!!!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Surprise!" RK announced right before getting tackled to the floor in a hug with a loud clatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Six was a bit confused. "You know him Mono?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Mono nodded, "Yep!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "You made another friend. I'm so proud! Please let me get up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Oh! Sorry," Mono got back in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "I'm his </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> actually," Six responded defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      RK did a dramatic gasp as he stood up. "Mono, I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was your best friend! Have you been friend-cheating on me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "N-no I-," Mono stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Six joined in on it, "Mono! You lied to me! I thought I was your only best friend!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "I'M SORRY!" Mono was death gripping the sleeves of the sweater he wore over his uniform and biting his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Mono relax, it's fine," Six attempted to sound comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "It's completely fine to have two best friends," RK reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Mono relaxed a bit and continued eating his sandwich and nodded. Which his two friends took as, he's not mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      RK didn't always think things all the way through. That didn't excuse the fact that messing with Mono like that was on the higher end of dumb stuff he's done. Right below trying to teach squirrels to fly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Six seemed nice, she probably was if she's friends with Mono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "So, how did you two become friends?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Six quickly muttered something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Mono responded, confirming he wasn't mad, "She accidentally hit me in the head with a coffee can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      RK wasn't sure how to respond to that; fortunately he didn't have to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "So how did you become friends with Mono?" Six asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "My older brother was his babysitter and brought me along a few times," RK explained. "We actually thought he couldn't talk for awhile."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Six nodded, "A lot of people probably think that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiet," Mono interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Mono, you are like a mouse. A very smart mouse," she responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "An adorable mouse," RK added while ruffling Mono's hair.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How to Remove a Racoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three preteens getting a raccoon out of a treehouse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Six led the way through the trees while leaves crunched beneath their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Are we close?" RK asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "We're almost there," Six replied as the trio arrived at the creek. After turning right, a tree was in view holding a wood platform with some simple railing and a ladder nailed to the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "This is my tree fort," Six announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "That's so co-" RK started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I just remembered!" Mono interrupted. "Purple is the color of royalty!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     There was a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Sorry for interrupting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "No big deal, I was just saying the fort is cool."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "It is," Mono agreed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     RK looked at Six. "So, your highness, why have you summoned us to your castle?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Mono snickered while Six was unamused. "A raccoon got up there while I was out of town during break."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     RK nodded. "That sucks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "And I need your help to get it out; friggin' thing almost scratched my eyes out," Six explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     After a moment of silence Mono spoke up, "Let's see where exactly the raccoon is, that could make it easier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Not it," his friends said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "If something happens to my bag, one of you is getting me another one," Mono stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "By all means," Six responded. "Now good luck and don't look it in the eyes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Mono went up to the makeshift ladder and began climbing while RK and six talked behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Now that I think about it, maybe we shouldn't do this in our uniforms," Six realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "We're already here, it's too late now," RK acknowledged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Mono poked his head over the edge of the platform and couldn't immediately see anything other than a card table and a couple folding chairs. Then he noticed some movement to his left. Mono leaned forward and turned his head. In the corner he saw a raccoon who had just noticed his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Did they just make eye contact?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Mono's heart raced a little as he scaled back down the boards. He didn't want to lose his eyes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Good news, it's in a corner," Mono started as his feet touched the ground. "Bad news, we made eye contact."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Since it didn't go after you, we'll probably be fine." Six sighed. "So, any ideas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     RK snapped his fingers. "I have one!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "A day of surprises, what is it?" Six inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "The dumpster we passed had a board leaned against it. We can use that to get it out! We'll probably need a snack and a bag to keep it out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Mono pulled on his paper bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Don't worry we won't use yours. I'll get the stuff, you two keep an eye on it," RK stated before running off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The dumpster was by a convenience store which made getting the snack and bag easy enough. The automatic bell rang as he opened the door. He made his way to the snack aisle, bound to be something there. Oatmeal cream pies! Perfect. He also bought chocolate cupcakes to split with his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "You have a sweet tooth," the cashier remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Most of this is for my friends actually; I'll be needing a bag," RK explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Sure thing." The cashier handed over the sweets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Have a nice day, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "You too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     RK turned to the side of the building and grabbed the board. It was probably fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "I got the stuff!" RK yelled behind them. "Any developments with the trash bandit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "It moved over there," Six gestures to the animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     RK put down the board and tossed the chocolate cupcakes onto their backpacks. He pulled out the oatmeal cream pies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Here's the plan: you two man the board which will have the cream pies on it. You will direct it to the bag which I will be holding. When it lands I will run as fast as I can and toss it in the dumpster."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "That's a plan," Mono nodded. "That's certainly a plan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Let's give it a shot. Worst case scenario is having to do first aid," Six replied with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Mono boosted up Six who was holding the board in place while RK was making sure the cream pies stayed in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Six, can you stop wiggling?" Mono quietly requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "It's not my fault this board is so damn heavy!" Six whisper-shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Guys it's coming, shut up!" RK directed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The raccoon started creeping towards the oatmeal cream pies. One wrong move and it would go running back to the tree fort. The three friends could feel their hearts beating. As the raccoon got close, Six tilted the board forward without warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "SIX!" Mono exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "What? Raccoons can survive any height!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I got it!" RK started running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "That’s not what I was referring to and it’s squirrels that can survive any height," Mono explained as she dropped the board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Well the problem is solved so it's fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Mono let Six down and RK came bolting back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I made sure it wouldn't follow me!" he stated triumphantly. "Now for cupcakes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Hand sanitizer first!" Mono pulled a bottle out of his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Six had her own addition, "And we're eating these in the recaptured fort!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The fort was simple but nice. There was a lovely view of the woods and the space in the railing allowed you to dangle your feet over the edge. RK got a two pack for each of them. Despite this, Six got three since Mono doesn't have much of a sweet tooth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "You two can come here whenever you want, by the way," Six told her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Thank you," Mono nodded. "I'm still going to tell you when I come here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Honestly I'd be concerned if you didn't," Six responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "We're gonna have so much fun here," RK claimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I could bring my pocket knife next time and we could carve our initials into the tree!" Mono suggested excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     RK and Six gave him looks that said "you have a pocket knife?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I mostly use it to sharpen pencils but sometimes I make stuff with wood," Mono elaborated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "That makes sense," RK started. "I doubt you would be threatening anyone with anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The three friends sat in silence, enjoying the view and each other's company… and the cupcakes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The way they got the raccoon out was kind of inspired by a thing my Dad and his friends did to get an animal out of a dumpster.</p><p>Also the LN2 ending broke me and writing this certainly helped with that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Music Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short little thing where Six turns 13.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Mono glared at the open notebook in front of him on his desk. Normally writing out his ideas helped narrow it down, but right now it made him feel like he barely knew Six at all. Her 13th birthday was only a week away!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He knows Six likes the little wire sculptures, but he already gave her one! Mono tapped his pencil against his desk. What would Six like?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Mono's thought process was interrupted by the doorbell. It was Six and RK! He looked at his phone. He'd lost track of time. He'll figure out a gift for Six later; now it was time to decorate the tree!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     RK heard Mono run towards the door; his friend wasn't exactly quiet when excited. The door swung open to reveal Mono wearing his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Hi, RK! Where's Six?" Mono asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     RK turned around, could have sworn she was right behind him. Fortunately it wasn't hard to spot a yellow coat in the fresh white snow. Especially when the wearer has black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Six, he answered the door!" RK called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I'm making a snow angel!" Six yelled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I'll put the kettle on," Mono stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Mono walked down the same aisle for the fifth time, trying to decide what to grab from a single shelf. Selecting a present for a friend was still difficult even when the options were right in front of you. Six's birthday was in 2 days and the only thing he had was a card! He knew she liked stuff that made music since she had insisted on hanging all the music ornaments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A lot of music boxes were too cutesy for Six. If he gave her one with a ballerina she'd probably snap it off its base. Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star was a bit overdone. There was one that played 'Happy Birthday' but the clown was… creepy to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     If he ran out of time, Mono would grab the lavender one with a yellow star on the lid. It was a bit cute but it doubled as a jewelry box. Granted, he'd never seen Six wear jewelry but she could use it for something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Then he saw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It was in the back, a painted gray that was faded next to the bright colors. He carefully pulled it out. It wasn't a box really, it was a small cylinder with a crank. An eye was painted on one side in a sparkly white. The appearance checked out, only leaving the actual melody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Mono turned the crank careful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A haunting but relaxing melody came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The song gradually leaked from the aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Six's 13th birthday party was small. It was just her, RK, and Mono in her treehouse. All three were bundled up in winter coats to keep out the cold. RK had brought a large thermos of cocoa for that very reason. Six's mom had made cupcakes, excited that her daughter finally had friends. Mono was the one who brought plates, forks, and yellow party hats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Six considered the two presents her friends brought, deciding which one to open first. It was clear who brought each one, even without tags. Mono's was a bit fancy but a bit messy from lack of experience. RK's on the other hand was in a patterned bag filled with tissue paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She grabbed the bag, it would be quick and she didn't want to destroy Mono's work just yet. Inside it was a Nome plush. It was on the larger side and had a red ribbon around its neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She squeezed it in a tight hug and mumbled a "thanks". RK seemed happy with that response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     That only left Mono's gift. It was a weird shape, contributing to the messy look. Tearing from the top revealed a small crank, going further revealed a tin music box. How did he even find one? Knowing Mono, though, Six wouldn't be surprised if he somehow made it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "What is that?" RK inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "A music box!" Mono was excited. "Turn the crank!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Six obliged, turning the crank as much as she could. The song that played was delightfully haunting. It put someone close enough to the edge where they still felt safe but couldn't shake the feeling something was about to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When she stopped, RK topped off his cocoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I got chills," he explained before taking a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Six looked over to Mono. A skill she had picked up over the last few months was reading his expressions through the paper bag. This time wasn't hard at all, he was excited and hopeful. A mumbled thanks wasn't going to cut it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Thanks, Mono. It's great," Six said instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I'm glad you like it!" he exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Alright, it's time for cupcakes," Six pulled a box out of her bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The cupcakes were easy to distribute. Six made sure there was one with no frosting for Mono. Her mom had put extra effort into hers (it was her party after all), and RK just immediately grabbed the one with chocolate icing and rainbow sprinkles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Six had an unused Monopoly game they got into. They didn't properly finish the game but RK was definitely winning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the break, got kinda busy. I'll try and update more after this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>